Everything
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Emily/Naomi pairing. How episode 9 should end. Possible spoilers for episode 9. Song fic.


**Title: **Everything  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning: **Possible **spoilers** for episode 9!  
**Summary: **Emily and Naomi share an impromptu dance. Song-fic.  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Skins, if I did, every episode would be about Emily and Naomi. I'm_that _obsessed.  
**Author's Notes:** My first songfic, and the song is Everything by Lifehouse. Check it out, it's amazing.

None of my fics are beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Leaving the ball hand in hand with Naomi was one of the most exhilarating feelings of my life. Just knowing that she had finally accepted what it meant to be together, publicly. I think it made me love her even more.

Walking quietly back to Naomi's, we felt the gentle breeze in the air making our dresses flow around us silently.

We didn't need to speak. There was no need.

Making our way into her room, she pulls me close. A hug that I felt we both needed. After what happened at the ball, my sister dropping the bombshell about JJ and I, I was surprised she even wanted to be with me anymore. But she proved me, and everyone, else wrong.

She said she loved me.

In front of everyone. In front of our friends. In front of my sister.

Pulling away, I head over to her stereo. She comes up behind me silently, and wraps her arms around me. She sighs into my neck and breathes in deeply. I melt into her embrace as I finally find what I was looking for.

Pressing play, I hear one of my favourite songs come on.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

I turn in Naomi's embrace and wrap my arms around her neck. She's so beautiful. Her hair is wavy, and frames her perfect face. We didn't get our dance at the Love Ball, but I'm making up for that now. We start to sway gently to the music.

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

I let my fingers play with the hair at the back of her neck. She smiles at me, and I can't help feeling I'm the luckiest girl in the world. To have someone such as Naomi, want someone like me.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

Her hands tighten on my waist as she pulls me closer into her. Her hands glide up my back and leave goosebumps in their wake.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

I look into her eyes and can see the love reflected back at me. I place a soft kiss to her neck and hear her sigh. There is no space left between us now.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

She does. She takes my breathe away every second of every moment that I'm with her. I feel like I'm drowning. Swallowed up by her bright blue eyes. I can't help myself. I gently place my lips upon hers and melt once again at the taste of her.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

The song reaches its high point and I deepen my kiss. She doesn't object. Our tongues caress each other with delicacy. It's not like some of our more furious kisses, but I love it just as much.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

She is. She's my everything. I'm not denying it any longer, and I know she won't either. We've had too many things stand in our way, but we've both come out stronger for it.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

The song ends, but we stay. Stay wrapped up in each others arms. Never wanting to let go. Knowing now that we never have to.


End file.
